Full metal alchemistexecution
by Hiarashi
Summary: a story i started a while back when I had only seen about 3 episodes. trust me, it's worth the read I wanna know if I should continue it? review please.


_Ed sunk back in his seat sipping the last of his soda. He stretched out his arms to reach for the paper: but hesitated when he heard the voices of two men who had climbed in the booth behind him._

First guy: Yeah, I heard the accident was pretty serious.

Second guy: Huh? What caused it?

First guy: Dunno...Last I heard the crash was caused because some big piece of scrap metal in the way...

Second guy: (sighs) More excess dumping...we got some serious shit-asses these days...

First guy: Yeah...

_it can't be...Al..._

_He jumped out of his seat and took off running outside._

Ed: Don't let it be you Al...please don't...

_He closed his eyes and ran as hard and fast as he could._

_I should have never left him alone..._

Ed: Dammit Al!

_When he got there, people were scattered everywhere and the police were about. He made his best attempt to push his way through the congestion._

Officer: What the hell are you doing past this line, kid? Can't you read the sign? NO PASSING BEYOND THIS POINT!

Ed: (Grits his teeth) Not until I see what happened!

Officer: Get back here!

_when he approached he found Al's broken up body astrayed into tiny shambles. He backed away, feeling screams wanting to rush through his throat in a million ways. But only it came out in one. He crumbled to his knees._

Ed: Alphonse!!!

Al: Why are you shouting like that brother?

_He spun around, tear stricken and surprised. There, stood Al, still intact...all-together._

Ed:Wha...But you were...?

Al: (shakes head) No, I'm all right. That's not me.

Ed: It wasn't?

Al: (laughs) Nope, I made it all up.

Ed: Why the hell would you do that, Al???

_He started to get up. Al backed away._

Al: Don't get angry brother, I'm not finished with my story yet.

Ed: All right Al, spill it.

_He began to look around at all the curious faces. Then continued:_

Ed: but not here.

Al: Follow me, I know the perfect place.

Ed: but what about...

_He spun around and watched as the old shambles of Al's false body disappeared._

Al: I used alchemy to imitate. I thought it would come in handy in situation like this. (shrugs) Since I don't have a real body, it wasn't too hard.

Ed: What situation is that exactly?

Al: Follow me

Ed: Where are we going?

Al: you'll see. It's a place I found in this town that nobody visits. i think it will be safe there.

Ed: All right, if you say so.

_They started to approach an old building. Al led them to the back and opened the door. It revealed a set of stairs which looked like it led to nothing but darkness._

Ed:(narrows eyes) I hate to break it to you Al, but, I don't have night-vision...

Al: no, it's okay, I brought a lantern.

_He handed it to him and Ed turned the key. They both descended down the stairs, to the bottom. The sound of running water echoed in Ed's ears, followed by a splash. He was soaked half-way up to his waist, standing in water._

Ed: A SEWER!!! YOU LED ME TO A SEWER???

Al: There was nowhere else...I'm really sorry brother...I didn't mean to make you mad...It's just that...

Ed: Al...I'm wet.

Al:( looks down guiltily) I know...

Ed: Al...I stink.

Al: I know...

Ed: Al...I need new boxers.

Al: (looks up) I didn't really want to know that, brother...

Ed: (sighs) Is there any place dry we can go?

Al: maybe...we could look?

_They both walked down the corridor. Dragging their feet through the muddy trough as they went and brushing aside any wet webs dangling in their way._

Al: brother, look! A sewer cage!

Ed: All right!

_He climbed up on the edge of it, in front, and tried to settle comfortably._

Ed: (glances back nervously) You sure this won't blow behind me?

Al: I don't know...Should we move?

Ed: (smirks) In any case, if it does, I'll be ready.

_He then turned his attention back to Alphonse_

Ed: Hey Al, so why exactly did you pull a fake?

_Al looked down, then looked back up._

Al: I was...running.

_Ed stood up, his face now serious._

Ed: Was someone stalking you Al?

Al: Brother, please, I don't want to stay here anymore...

Ed: What are you talking about?

Al: We should leave town.

Ed: Al, what's going on? What's gotten into you? You better tell me right now or I'll...

Al: Brother, alchemy is illegal in this town.

Ed: What???

Al: It's true. And this isn't the only town.

Ed: Why didn't you say something before???

Al: Because I didn't know. Then they figured out I was an alchemist.

Ed: (stands up) Okay then, let's leave. Wait, What happens if we're caught?

Al: You saw the crash and what I had to do.

Ed: (Raises brow) yeah...and..?

_Al deepened his voice and began to speak in a firm tone_

Al: Anyone who gets caught using alchemy, or is even accused of its use, could be tried to persecution.

Ed: Heh, sounds like they're pretty violent in this town.

Al: It's not funny brother. This is serious. We could really get hurt this time.

Ed: Yeah, you're right. Let's go.

_Suddenly, the sound of water began to churn and erupt under Ed's feet. Deep rumbles began to increase and pound behind him._

Al: BROTHER!! THE WATER!! IT'S DRAINING!!

Ed: Dammit...That's the last thing we need...AL!! MAKE A HOLE THROUGH THE ROOF!!

Al: I CAN'T! I CAN'T REACH IT!!

Ed: WELL THEN! WE'LL GO THROUGH THE SIDE!!!

_he placed his hands over the side wall._

Al: ED!! HURRY!!

Ed: I'M...TRYING...BUT IT JUST...WON'T...WORK...

_The tunnel hole gave way behind them and collapsed open; allowing the water to drain in._

Al: ED!!!

Ed: NO GOOD!! WE'RE DEAD THIS TIME...

_In an instant, a rope was thrown down in front of them. Without thought, they each both seized different parts of it, the water barely smacking their heels. When they reached the top; they realized they were in an ally face to face with Roy Mustang._

Al: You saved us!

Ed: Thanks! If you hadn't come, heh, we probably be being recycled with all the other toilet water.

_Roy closed his eyes real tightly,then opened them back up._

Roy: What where you thinking??? Attempting to perform alchemy in a sealed area AND in a hazardous situation???

Al: It's not like that! We were just...

Ed: Al!

Ed's face grew solemn then he turn towards Roy.

Ed: We're sorry, we didn't mean to. If it's any consolation to you, I swear it wasn't intentional.

Roy: humph, I'll let it go this one time...

Ed: wait, but why is it such a big deal in this town?

Roy: Fullmetal, you are currently located in what you'd call an 'alchemist slaughterhouse.'

Ed: What??

Roy: It won't end here, this isn't the only place like this.

Ed: Hold on, when did this began to happen?

Roy: there's no time for that, we're not safe here. Follow me.

_He led them down the ally to a darker area. When they approached a door, he knocked for what Ed estimated three hard knocks and followed by seven soft ones. the door opened and inside was Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc._

Ed: But aren't we still in town?

Roy: I never said it was completely safe. It's just a establishment away from out in the open. You two are very lucky; hmm...or maybe it's just you...staying out a little longer could have led you to be caught, tried, and killed without questioning.

Al: But I don't understand, I thought persecuting alchemists was only something the townspeople wanted?

Ed: (turns around) Al? You didn't know about this either?

_He shook his head and Edward narrowed his eyebrows then turned to Roy._

Ed: What's going on?

Roy: A lot of people have been turning to religion lately. Larger cities have weakened causing the monarchy to fall. The churches have begun to assume power, leading all people to the Roman-Catholic faith.

Ed: And people are repelling against any other powers...am i right?

Al: is it because of our alchemy?

Roy: (nods) considering where we stand now, we're the anti-Christs.

Al: What are we gonna do? They won't kill us, will they?

Ed: Al's got a point, Mustang. what do we do? we're not just planning to hide, are we?

Roy: I'd more say lie low for a while. Until either this improves or we carry out something vital.

Ed: so we're hiding now???

Roy: (smirks) Not unless you plan on your execution date being set anytime soon.

Ed: I'm not about to be burned at the stake!! I'm not that gullible!! Come on, Al, we're going!!

Al: (looks down) I'm...not going...

Ed: (spins around) what???

Al: we could get hurt. I don't want anything bad to happen to either one of us. You'll stay too, right brother?

Ed: Of course not! You think I'm just gonna sit back and Cower??? I'll take down whatever they throw at me!!!

Roy: (scoffs) I'd like to see you use alchemy in a sealed town.

Ed: What do you mean?

Roy: The Catholic priests have placed a barrier around this town so that no alchemy can be done. In other words, as long as you're in this town; your alchemy is sealed inside you.

Riza: Sir!

Roy: What is it?

Riza: We've spotted intruders in the ally. One of our men...didn't report back...

Roy: So you can't estimate how close they are?

Riza: Your guess is as good as mine, sir.

_she slipped the phone back in the cradle. Roy turned to face both brothers._

Roy: You both have a choice. Come with now, or get killed.

_They both looked at each other. Ed got ready to speak up, knowing this was his decision as the oldest, right or wrong, Al would follow him the whole way..._

Ed: We're going with you, Mustang.

Roy: I knew you'd make the right decision, kid.

Riza: Sir, I don't know if that's currently an option. As we speak now, the door is being breeched.

Roy: WHAT???

_There was a loud bang and the place began to smoke with dust and shake a slight._

Roy: Move!! We'll take the back way!!!

Riza: No good sir, They'll just retaliate and follow!

Roy: Then We'll send someone out to scout!!


End file.
